ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SubZero309/New Ultimate X Sneak Peak
Okay guys, I know this is a little bit late. But here it is...the new Sneak Peak for the series...Ultimate X! Sneak Peak Eliminator is shown standing over a bleeding and beaten Xavier. (Xavier): Ugh... (Eliminator): You are defeated. (Xavier): Yeah, okay I know that. You beat me! You win, alright?! Now just leave...please... (Eliminator): No...you must be ELIMINATED. (Xavier): (in his mind) Man...who is the guy anyway? I wish I knew who-HEY...WAIT A MINUTE! I CAN READ PEOPLE'S MINDS! As Xavier begins reading Eliminator's mind, he sees images of Necro telling Eliminator to destroy Xavier and more. (Xavier): Huh...I never knew... (Eliminator): Elimination will now begin! (Turns his right hand into an axe) (Xavier): (getting angry) No. It. WON'T! (Gets up and starts punching Eliminator in the face 13 times which cracks his face a bit) Xavier attempts to punch him a 14th time, but Eliminator catches his fist, turns his right hand into a mallet, and uses it to smash Xavier in the face, sending him back on the ground. Then, Eliminator puts Xavier against the wall, stabs him multiple times in his stomach with his long and sharp fingers, then kicks him right back on the ground again. (Xavier): Ugh...well?! What are you waiting for?! Do it...if you have the guts! (Eliminator): (turns his left hand into a long shard) Goodbye Xavier. Suddenly, a rock is thrown at Eliminator. As he turns his head, he sees Celestia. (Celestia): Leave the dude alone! (Eliminator): This does not concern you. I only came for the boy. Run along. (Lowers his shard arm) (Celestia): (eyes turn pink) I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE! (shoots mana beams out her eyes that hits Eliminator in his back which creates a giant hole in his chest, as he regenerates). Whoa, did I just do that? (Eliminator): (slowly turns his head back to Celestia) If that's how you want it..then so be it. (Charges at Celestia to stab her with his giant shard hand, until Xavier makes a force field around her). (Xavier): (grabs Eliminator's head and slams it on the force field). (Eliminator): Fool! (elbows Xavier in the face, sending him on the ground yet again) (Xavier): (getting up and wipes the blood from his mouth) No matter how many times you knock me down, I'll always get back up! (Eliminator): We shall see about that! (Charges at Xavier) Xavier creates a water whip and attacks Eliminator with it. (Xavier): This is your last warning! Walk away now! (Eliminator): That was not what I was created for! (Attempts to punch Xavier but misses due to Xavier phasing through the wall before flipping Eliminator off) Eliminator breaks through the wall which leads to the next room and searching for Xavier who is nowhere to be found. (Eliminator): You can't hide from me, human! Suddenly a hand touches Eliminator's shoulder, who is revealed to be Xavier's, who punches Eliminator in the face (Xavier): Don't start what you can't finish! (Eliminator): GRAGH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! (Makes his arms larger and holds Xavier in a tight bear hug) (Xavier): (suffering) Ugh!! (Eliminator): Hahaha! All of this could've been avoided if you have just given up. (Xavier): Shut. Up! (Headbutts him hard, which cracks his face more) (Eliminator): (holding his head): Ugh!! You slimy little worm! (Xavier): Ha! Right in the face too! Xavier then shoots ice beams from his hands at Eliminator, freezing him in solid ice. After that, he punches the frozen Eliminator, which shatters him into little pieces. (Xavier): You're done. (Walks away) Just then, Eliminator starts to regenerate. (Eliminator): No...I'm NOT! (Xavier): Back for more? Fine then! (shoots air from his hands which launches him at Eliminator, ramming his head at his stomach sending them through multiple walls.) Xavier finally holds Eliminator against the final wall, with his hands around his neck. (Eliminator): You are weak. You are a- (Xavier): (Puts both hands together and shoots a gigantic fire beam at Eliminator, sending him in the air, crashing through different buildings) END OF SNEAK PEAK Well, there ya go. If ya wanna see more, then read Ultimate X, coming to BTFF November 23rd...I think. Category:Blog posts